This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument capable of producing a coupler effect derived from simultaneous playing of plural tones of different footage.
For producing two tones of different footage by single depression of key, a prior art electronic musical instrument had to have tone source devices for respective footage. If coupled tones such as a combination of an 8-foot register tone and a 4-foot register tone, a combination of an 8-foot register tone and a 2-foot register tone, and a combination of a 8-foot register tone and a 16-foot register tone are to be obtained, tone source devices for the respective footage had to be provided. This naturally resulted in a bulky and complicated construction and a high cost of manufacture.